Clash of the Digidestined
by HyrulianJedi
Summary: After coming back from the Digital World one day, the team starts to fight and the fighting gets out of hand. Can the old Digidestined stop the new ones before it's too late? Please R&R!


Not-so-standard-disclaimer: Hooray, I won the lottery! No I can own Digimon! Huh? Oh it was only a dream. Oh well, I guess I don't own Digimon just yet.  
  
*This story takes place sometime during the second season after Ken turns good but before they learn how to DNA Digivolve*  
  
After leaving the Digital World one day, the group is walking down the street about to go home. All of a sudden Davis yells out, "What was that all about, T.J.?" "First of all, it's T.K." replies T.K. "If you're going to insult me, do it right. Second of all, what was what all about?" "That wink between you and Kari!" yells Davis. T.K. stutters, "Wha-what are you talking about?" Without responding, Davis lunges at T.K. and knocks him to the ground. The two start rolling on the ground, T.K. trying to get Davis off of him, and Davis trying to punch T.K. in the head. T.K. starts to fight back after Davis nails him hard in the face. "Will you two stop?" screams Kari. Yolei yells back, "Well if you would stop flirting with both of them this wouldn't of happened!" Cody looks at Ken and hollers, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't joined us no one would be fighting!"  
  
Tai and Matt aren't far when they hear the others start to yell. They rush around a corner to see Davis and T.K. still rolling on the ground, Kari and Yolei having a cat fight, and Cody on Ken's back, strangling him. Tai rushes over to stop Yolei from ripping Kari's hair out while Matt runs and pries Cody off of Ken. After sending them to different spots away from each other, the two proceed to drag Davis and T.K. away from each other. Tai then calls the other Digidestined and tells them to meet at his house. After giving everyone time to cool off, Tai and Matt walk them to Tai's house. Matt is given the job of staying in the room with all of the "hotheads" as Tai put it, while the others hold a meeting in another room.  
  
"What can we do about it?" Sora asks. "There's not much we can do," replies Izzy. "Unless." "Unless what Izzy?" Joe says. "Unless we do something drastic to persuade them to stop." Izzy responds. "But you're not going to like what I have in mind." "Just tell us already!" everyone yells. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Izzy says. As he finishes his plan they all nod and agree with him. "If it's the only way, then we have to do it," says Tai, putting on his grim face just as if they were back in the Digital World. Mimi puts her head in her hands and mutters, "It just seems so cruel though. But I agree with Tai on this. We have to stop them at all costs." Joe goes over to comfort Mimi and says, "But it might work right away. It's a chance we'll have to take. According to Tai, if we don't do something, they'll probably end up killing each other." Tai stands up and proclaims, "Then it's settled. I'll switch places with Matt so you can tell him the plan." As the old Digidestined put their plan into action, the new Digidestined leave without realizing a thing.  
  
Later that night. As he walks home, Ken's mind starts to clear and he finally looks around. "Wormmon?" he yells frantically. "Where are you?" He pulls out his cell phone and calls Izzy. "Izzy, it's Ken. Do you know were Wormmon is?" he cries, eyes searching all around for any clue. "He's right here," replies Izzy calmly. "You're the first one to notice." "Notice what?" screams Ken furiously into the mouthpiece. Still calm, Izzy says, "That you left without your Digimon. We took them while you guys were still fuming over the fights. And we will keep them until you stop fighting." Ken manages to stutter out one word: "Fine" "Then prove it tomorrow. Don't worry, Wormmon is safe with me. If you want him back, then prove yourself tomorrow. And with that Izzy hung up.  
  
The rest of the night goes somewhat the same. T.K. calls Matt, Kari calls Tai, Yolie calls Sora, Cody calls Joe, and Davis calls Tai also. But they all get the same response as Ken, except that none of them want to end the fight as badly as Ken. Tai glances around the room and says, "Well, that's all of them. Hopefully they'll give in quickly." Joe steps forward and says, "From what Ken said, I think that he'll be getting Wormmon back tomorrow. I'll need someone to watch him in school tomorrow." Sora raises her hand and replies, "I will. I'm in most of his classes anyway." Tai takes the spotlight again and says, "Then it's settled." He pauses, looks around the room and says, "Didn't I say that once tonight already? Anyway, we'll have another meeting tomorrow about Ken. Goodnight everyone."  
  
That night when Tai gets home, Kari immediately rushes up to him, spots Gatomon on his shoulder and cries, "There you are! I was worried about you. Come here." Gatomon turns her back on Kari and says, "You're not Kari. The Kari I know wouldn't be fighting like this. The Kari I know wouldn't turn on her friends. I'm not you're partner." Kari stands there with her mouth open and eyes wide. She turns around and walks to her room, like a dog after being yelled at. T.K. has the same response with only a few different words. The others call and meet the same challenge as T.K. and Kari. But none of them really want to end the fight.  
  
The next day at school starts out ok, but as the day went on gets worse. Kari and Yolei start out tripping each other in the hall and each time they meet it gets more violent, until Tai and Izzy go and separate them. Davis and T.K. start off good because they don't meet each other, but at the end of the day they meet each other and get into another fight. This time it takes Tai, Matt, Joe, and Sora to get them apart and away from each other. For Ken and Cody the day goes great, but right before lunch they pass each other in the hall. Ken smiles and says, "Hi Cody. I'm sorry abo-."Before he can finish, Cody delivers a strong punch to Ken's stomach. Cody walks away feeling satisfied as Ken doubles over. Sora rushes over and helps Ken up. "Meet me at Tai's house today after school." She whispers in his ear.  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes," Sora is saying. "He took a punch from Cody while trying to talk to him. I think he has proved himself." Sora sits back and looks at Tai as everyone else does the same. Tai sighs and says, "Even after we're out of the Digital World you still look to me for answers." He paused and added dramatically, "I think he should be forgiven." Everyone breathes a sigh of relief and Sora says, "I'll go tell him. Joe, did you bring Wormmon?" Joe gives her Wormmon and she walks into the other room. "Ken, we talked over this in there and we decided that after your actions today, we can give you Wormmon back." Ken smiles as she hands over his partner. "Wormmon! Thank you," he says. "Just remember, if you start fighting again, we'll take him away again." Sora says as Ken walks out the door.  
  
The next few weeks go mostly the same; T.K. and Davis fighting, Kari and Yolei fighting, and Cody attempting to beat up Ken but Ken escaping most times. One day the Digimon start to look sick. Izzy looks them over and says, "They're dying. Slowly, but they are. It seems that if they are in our world too long without their partners, then they will die. Which means that we have two choices. One is we let them stay here and hope that this convinces the new Digidestined to stop fighting. The other is we send them back to the Digital World. Either way, if they don't stop fighting, they'll lose their Digimon." Patamon gets up and says, "I am staying here. I can't live without T.K." Demiveemon, Poromon, Gatomon, and Upamon all agree. Tai stands up and says, "Then it's settled. Why do I keep using that phrase so much?"  
  
As the new Digidestined are told about this disease, they start to slow down in the fighting a bit. One day after school Davis finds T.K. and pushes him to the ground. T.K. gets up and yells at Davis. "Why are you doing this? Don't you care about your Digimon? I lost Patamon once, I'm not going to lose him again." Davis aims a left jab but T.K. easily dodges it. "I'll leave you alone after you admit that you've been trying to steal my girl!" Davis yells furiously. T.K. lowers his hands and asks, "Is that what this is all about? You think I'm trying to steal Kari away from you? I care for Kari, but just as a friend. We went through a lot in the Digital World. It was a lot harder than stopping a single person. We fought Digimon tougher than any you've ever seen. Of course we would be close. All of us were close." Davis drops his hands and says, " I had no idea. I thought you were trying to steal her. I'm sorry." T.K. walks over to Davis and says, "Well, let's end this fight and go save our Digimon.  
  
As T.K. and Davis go to retrieve their Digimon, they find Kari and Yolei fighting in an alley. They ran over to separate the girls. "What are you two fighting about?" asked Davis. "It's all her fault you two are fighting!" yelled Yolei. Davis looked stunned so T.K. took the opportunity to say something. "We're not even fighting anymore!" he stated loudly. Both girls stopped struggling and said at the same time, "You're not?" Davis laughed and said, "No it was all a misunderstanding! I thought he was trying to steal you away from me." Kari raises her eyebrows and says, "Steal me from you, Davis?" Davis starts to stutter. "Uh, well, what I mean is, um, uh." Everyone starts to laugh loudly. "So you weren't flirting with them?" Yolei asks. Kari looks surprised and says, "No, Davis was the one flirting with me." Davis mutters, "Well, I wouldn't quite put it that way" "Well in that case, I say we all go over to Tai's house." T.K. says.  
  
After they get there everyone is in the same room talking. "It seems that Cody is the only one we have to worry about now." Tai says. "Yes," Matt responds, "but Cody was always the most violent even though he was the smallest. Add that to the fact that Cody has never trusted Ken, and we have a war machine. We have no idea what he will do to Ken or how we can stop him." Matt sits back and Izzy steps up. "If we don't find a way, Upamon will die and Cody will go over the edge and do something horrible. Most likely to Ken." Davis interrupts and says, "Then someone will need to stay near Kan at all times." Everyone goes silent. Kari finally says, "Did Davis actually say something smart?" Yolei buts in and says, "That's got to be a first." Davis smiles sheepishly and says, "Hey, everyone has to make sense sometimes." Joe jumps up and says, "Speaking of sense, where is Ken?" The horror dawned on everyone but Davis. "What? I don't get it. Why did everyone get quiet?" he asks. "Davis, Ken's in trouble! Him and Cody are outside somewhere!"  
  
Ken is walking down the street when out of nowhere a foot comes and kicks him in the stomach, causing him to fall down and Wormmon to fall on the ground. "Get up." Ken hears a familiar voice and Cody comes into his sight. "Get up," he says again. Cody walks over and kicks Wormmon. "Stop it!" cries Ken. "Then get up and fight me." Cody commands. "I won't fight you." Ken says softly. Cody kicks Wormmon again. He walks over to him and places his foot on top of him. "One last chance," he warns. "No? Then you leave me no choice." He raises his foot slightly and. "Spiral Twister!"  
  
A fiery green spiral hits Cody in the chest. Sora appears behind Biyomon and says, "Good job." She walks up to Cody, helps him up and asks, "Are you ok?" "Yes." Cody replies. "Good," she says and then she slaps him on the face. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she screams furiously. The others catch up and hold her back. "Calm down Sora." Mimi says. Sora turns her back on Cody and walks over to Ken and helps him up. "You're not going to slap me, are you?" he asks. Sora starts laughing. "No, that one I have been saving for weeks to use on him." T.K. comes over and says, "I think you actually knocked some sense into him, Sora." Cody walks over to Ken and says, "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I guess I'm just so used to you being the Digimon Emperor. I'm the one who has been the Digimon Emperor. I still don't trust you, but we can still be friends, right?" Ken walks over to Cody and smiles. "Friends." 


End file.
